


Better in blood

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Just gals being foes, Non-Graphic Violence, there's no gore I mean but they do want to kill each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which good old fashioned declarations of war are better than any courtship dance
Relationships: Caiatl/Xivu Arath (Destiny)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a mini fic for Nan @zebooboo on twitter,

Caiatl’s never met anyone like her. The Hive war god comes close. Each sets her forces to equalizing crush. Call a duel on a dead world to prove supremacy, chitin cleaver & twin blades. No prisoners. No mercy. To the death. Then Xivu snarls a grin- she almost wants to take a pet


	2. Laceration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which twitters character limit doesn't apply so you get to see the long version

Caiatl’s never met anyone like her. The Hive war god comes close. Closest to being her glorious rival.Their meetings are always of battle. They wouldn’t wish for anything but this bloody truth, it’s in not their natures. Caiatl knows this because peace has never been hers.  
Each of them sets her forces to an inevitable equalizing crush. A bitter stalemate bought with the might of eons and empire. An eternity of this, a battle of attrition wouldn’t be wholly unwelcome. A contest of patience and stamina, of their people’s loyalty. But it wouldn’t be a test of each other.

A duel is called on a dead world to prove supremacy, Xivu Arath’s great chitin cleaver and her twin blades. They face each other on the barren plane, twinkling stars above, interrupted by two personal ships of disparate design alone.

Silently Caiatl sweeps her blades back, inclines her head still respectful, but despite the distance between them she does not want the vulnerability of a proper bow. It’s with honour she doesn’t expect the Knight returns her gesture, sword tip resting on the dust supported by one gauntlet heavy hand. She dips the crown-crest of her head down, eyes on her, glowing brighter than the bioluminescent bauble on the hilt.  
It’s a breath before they meet, too fast to tell who charged first. Tell how long this has lasted. Her arms ache with the strain. They’re close enough in distance, in skill that damage is inevitable no matter her tireless training, or whatever ancient skills she may bring.  
The pressure suit still bears its gouges well and takes another during her daring twist to cut a distracting slice from her opponent’s thigh and blade. A solid blow which finally staggers her a step, letting Caiatl press her advantage and the sharp metal caps of her tusks against bonehide armour hard enough to make her bleed.  
She doesn’t expect the dagger heavy claws cutting what will be a massive scar down her face, should she survive, though still she manages to block the followup one handed hit from her blade. They move back just far enough to no longer feel warmth from the other, slowly circle, taking measure of the damage done and what is next needed to inflict.  
Moment weighed Caiatl growls deeply, just off from joyous, setting them at each other once more with an smoothly dodged feint at her head.  
She’s glad victory won’t be easy, of the brutal terms chosen.  
No one else here, no other weapons. No prisoners. No mercy. It’s to the death.  
Then, in the heat of their battle Xivu laughs, snarls a grin, and suddenly despite herself, she almost wants to take a pet.


End file.
